Anna D'Antoni
Anna D'Antoni is the main protaganist in the horror slasher film Maniac 1980 played by Caroline Munro and in the remake is played by Nora Arnezeder. Plot In Central Park the next day, Frank is walking around when he stops a little girl riding on a bicycle near a playground who accidentally rides into him. He sees a woman in the distance snapping a photo of him beside the little girl. Frank follows the woman, pauses to take a sneak peak at her bag and sees her name and address. The woman is Anna D'Antoni. Frank then walks off. Later that night, two nurses are leaving the Roosevelt Hospital after their shift and one of them mentions about a killer being on the loose. One of the nurses is picked up by her boyfriend, leaving the other nurse alone outside the hospital. Frank, standing nearby from across the street, begins to follow the nurse. She soon realizes that he is following her and she ducks into a nearby subway station. She gets through the gate, but when she arrives on the platform, the train leaves without her. Seeing Frank approaching, she runs and into a nearby restroom and hides in a stall. Frank walks inside, looks around, and after a minute of tense silence, leaves. The nurse comes out of hiding, looks around the empty and silent bathroom and calms down a bit. Happy that she is okay, the nurse walks to a sink to wash the sweat off her face but when she looks back up, Frank appears standing behind her and stabs her in the back with a bayonet, killing her. Frank washes the blood off the blade. Frank now has another mannequin resembling the nurse as he decorates up the figure while he is play-acting as a hairdresser. Some days later, Anna is in her darkroom of her apartment developing the photographs she took of Frank when the doorbell rings. Frank is at the door and tells her that he's the man whom she took his photograph in the park. Anna lets him in and they begin to talk about Anna's work as a photographer. He notes that all her models are women, and she tells him that she hopes to sell some of her photographs of the models. Frank tells her that she should keep them to preserve their beauty (it is implied, but never fully explained, that Anna might be a lesbian or bisexual due to her appearance and nature of her photography work). Frank asks Anna out to dinner, and she accepts. During dinner, Frank shows Anna a small photo of his mother in which he tells her that he and his mother lived in Queens until she died several years ago in an automobile accident. Anna reveals that she is from Italy but has done photography work mostly in England. Frank asks Anna if she would like to go out with him again and she invites him to an art gallery show for her photographs on Thursday. Another few days later, Frank arrives at a studio where Anna is taking photos of three models at a photography session. After taking a break, Frank gives Anna a teddy bear as a gift and she introduces him to one of the models named Rita. Anna and Rita go back to shooting, and Frank eyes the two women casually talking and holding hands together (again implying, but not fully revealing, that Anna and Rita's friendship is more then that). Frank impulsively steals a gold necklace that Rita set aside and leaves. Some days later, Frank calls Anna and invites her to a show and picks her up. Anna thanks Frank for sending flowers and attending Rita's funeral. Frank drives Anna to a cemetery and says that he wants to put a reef of flowers on his mother's grave which she died on Christmas Day. At the cemetery, Frank lays the reef beside the headstone of his mother, Carmen Zito, and begins to cry. He says that Rita knew about him and he suddenly grabs Anna by the neck. Anna hits him and runs, and Frank chases her through the cemetery. Anna wounds Frank by jumping out from behind a gravestone and hits him in his left arm with a shovel and flees out of the cemetery. Frank screams out in pain and calls out "Mother!" Frank then begins to hear voices in his head and the voice of a young Frank. He is pleading with his mother not to lock him up in the closet. It is fully revealed here that Frank was abused and neglected by his own mother, leading him to go on this killing spree. Frank returns to his mother's grave and kneels at the headstone crying again until suddenly the rotting corpse of his mother bursts out of the ground and grabs him (shades of the movie 'Carrie'). But it was all just a hallucination, and Frank sits back alone at the grave and cries some more. Anna is the only Survivor in Frank's victims in the movie and it is implied that Anna calls the police and they arrives at Frank's house resulting his committed suicide, in the end of the film Frank opens his eyes and it is unknown what Anna's fate in the ending. Gallery nora-arnezeder-maniac.jpg|The new Anna D'Antoni, played by Nora Arnezeder in the Maniac 2012 remake Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Villain's Lover Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:One-Shot Category:Businessmen Category:Role Models Category:Insecure Category:Outright Category:Controversial Category:Related to Villain